


Numbers Game

by STARSdidathing



Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [112]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Avengers (2012), Sexual Humor, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Tony probably should have known better than to joke about thatparticularnumber with Loki.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: The "You Belong With Me" Series [112]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/359723
Comments: 61
Kudos: 474





	Numbers Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NamelesslyNightlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/gifts), [Rabentochter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/gifts).



> Loosely inspired by the fact I can sometimes wake up to a _lot_ of messages from **NamlesslyNightlock** and **Rabentochter**. One day we got a specific number and I made a joke and this fic was born XD

Tony sniggered. It was childish but he couldn’t help it.

But… the screen said _sixty-nine_ messages. What was he meant to do? Leave that unremarked upon?

Of course, maybe he shouldn’t have turned and made the quip to _Loki_ of all people.

They were in a temporary alliance against Amora and Loki was turning out to be a _brilliant_ lab partner. (Okay, so they weren’t in his lab-lab, but a secondary makeshift lab a few floors higher.)

The point was, he’d checked his phone for the first time in about five hours. (How could he stop when he and Loki were _sciencing?_ )

Once upon a time, he didn’t get this many messages, but Peter had invited him to some “hero group chat” and damn could that teenager talk. Sixty-nine was _tame_ in comparison to some days.

The point though, the point was it said _sixty-nine_ and Tony had turned around and quipped, “Too bad we don’t have a bed or we could make use of what the fates are telling us.”

Loki had frowned and turned to look at Tony. He’d been forced to hold up his phone so Loki could see (luckily, he couldn’t see the content, but he was sure a teenager’s recommended memes weren’t going to interest him much).

When Loki alighted on the number, Tony saw the recognition flash through his eyes. Loki could always be counted on to _get_ Tony’s jokes, innuendos and references. It only proved Loki was _smart_ and took the time to educate himself on his surroundings.

It was why he made a damn good ally and a… very dangerous enemy.

But, Tony couldn’t help being drawn in by the other man. He knew it was probably a mistake, but Loki was engaging and charismatic. He was the first person Tony had met who could truly keep up with him.

He was also very easy on the eyes.

But, Tony honestly wasn’t flirting when he’d made the quip. He would have made it to anyone who was in the lab with him. Bruce would have rolled his eyes. Thor would have been confused. Steve would have either blushed or looked befuddled. Clint would have salaciously responded, and Nat… well, he might not have been game enough to do it with Nat.

Loki should have, in theory, bantered back, maybe even made a comment about how Tony was ‘ _not worthy of a God_ ’. He might have even said ‘ _if we are going to do anything, it would be with you **kneeling** for me, Stark_’.

It should have sparked a conversation full of sharp barbs and innuendos.

Instead, Loki tilted his head and lifted his hand. It glowed green and Tony instinctively tensed, but Loki didn’t attack, instead, the lab seemed to distort just slightly. The tables and computers shifted backwards and in the middle of the room a simple, but comfortable bed appeared.

“I find your terms acceptable,” Loki said.

Tony blinked, feeling genuinely lost for words. “Er… what?”

A smirk touched Loki’s lips. “I have provided the bed, now, we can continue with your suggestion.”

“My…”

“A sixty-nine, I believe you call it.” 

He reached for his jacket and started to push it off his shoulders. Tony’s eyes widened and when he spoke his voice was a little high-pitched.

“You’re _serious?_ ”

Loki paused, his jacket halfway off. He caught Tony’s gaze and held it. 

“We are in a temporary truce and we have worked for five hours. Surely even heroes must take a break?”

Tony wasn’t sure if he meant a break from heroics or a break from work, either way the offer was… tempting. _Damn_ tempting. 

They were alone on the floor; Loki was currently an ally and when would he have a chance for something like this again?

Tony had always been bad at resisting temptation.

He put down his phone and stepped towards the bed while pulling at the bottom of his shirt. 

And, because it wouldn’t be _them_ if there wasn’t some kind of challenge involved, Tony said, “First one to come has to manually input the next round of data.”

Loki’s eyes flared and his grin widened.

“I do hope you enjoy typing, Stark.”

“I’ll enjoy watching _you_ do it,” Tony quipped.

Loki chuckled and Tony grinned as they stood at opposite sides of the bed, sizing each other up. Tony could get used to battles with Loki if they were done this way.

**Author's Note:**

> And they continue to sleep together throughout the alliance, feelings happen and oh whoops, they keep doing it despite being enemies again, and so they fall in love and Loki suddenly becomes a member of the Avengers and "no one is quite sure when that happened". 
> 
> Well, apart from Tony that is XD


End file.
